A Clean Slate
by Grey Stanblood
Summary: What happens if you lose everything? Is it the beginning of the end, or is it the other way around?
1. Chapter 1

-Flashback-

"Onii-chan, I'm going to the movies with Mom and Dad today. It's a late night show of a rom-com movie! I know you wouldn't like it and would prefer to laze around in the house, so I told them to leave you at home! Tee-hee~! Mom left some money on the counter for your dinner! Make sure you eat something good. I don't want to take care of an even more useless gomii- chan! "

-Flashback Over-

It was pretty late at night on Saturday so I was doing what I do the whole weekend. That is, lazing around inside my house. The best-in-the-world energy conserver-approved activity you will ever find.

Just when I was about to sleep, my phone rang. Who the hell is calling me? I'm a bona fide loner, so who would be calling me at this hour? I picked up my phone and saw that the phone is from an unknown number.

 _This better not be some sales guy._

"Hello, who is this?" I asked the person on the other end.

"I am inspector Miura from Chiba police. Am I speaking to Hachiman Hikigaya?"

Holy shit, it's the police! What in the world have I done? I am sure I'm innocent. I am just a high school student, a loner in fact, and even qualified as a mere petty criminal to Yukinoshita. Wait, did he just say Inspector Miura? Is he Miura's father? Whatever. Better not keep a cop waiting.

"Yes, I am"

"Uh, kid, this maybe a little hard to take in. Promise me to not do anything reckless."

What? Did something happen? Inspector Miura audibly took a deep breath, and continued.

"I am really sorry to notify you that your parents and sister have been a part of a road accident. The sole survivor is your sister, and is now on the way to the hospital. I'm sorry for your loss..."

My phone slipped from my hand and fell on the ground. I fell on the ground on my knees. I could not believe what I just heard. How could I? How can anyone believe that their family just died? I have plenty of reasons to believe this is a prank, but none of them was strong enough to prove it to be one. How can this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?

"Hikigaya-kun? Are you there? Hikigaya-kun?" I picked up the phone that fell on the ground. I didn't find the strength to stand back up.

"Yes, Inspector." I replied with a slightly gloomy voice.

"I have contacted your grandparents and they must be on their way by now. I will let you know about your sister's condition and location soon."

"Thank you." I immediately cut the phone call, still on the ground with tears forming in my eyes. A sharp pain emerged in my chest and I collapse on the ground. My eyes flooded with tears and I cried silently. I gave it my all into not making loud noises.

 _If gods do exist, why did they have to do this to me? What did I do to you so wrong that you took my family away from me? How could this happen…? They just went out to watch a movie!_

My brain kept sprinting in random directions before coming to a dead end, knocking the consciousness out of me.

* * *

I was woken up by the knock at my door. I opened it to see my grandparents with a sad and worried face. My grandmother looked like she cried a lot, and my grandfather looked like he held up all this emotions inside him but could break down at any moment. I asked them to come inside. My grandmother instantly hugged me with all her force and started crying again. My grandfather was still being the strong one and started stroking hers and my head. After making them sit on the couch, I went to the kitchen to prepare tea for them. Their condition looks much worse than mine, and it was taking a toll on their fragile bodies. I just hope that tea would help them. I brewed the tea and brought it to them.

My grandfather was the first to break the silence.

"Son, do you want to move in with us…? I don't think you can manage this house by yourself…" He is pretty much correct. I can't handle a house of this size by myself, even with my househusband skills. However, I don't want to leave this house at all. This house is the last thing I have to keep me together. Otherwise I would have broken down to a level I can't even think of.

"I can take care of this house, Grandpa. You don't need to worry." I said with a forced smile. Both of them were looking at me with worried expressions

"But what about you, son?" I don't care about myself.

"I will be fine." Grandpa responded with a sad sigh.

"Okay. I will handle all the insurance paper works and money matters. You just concentrate on your studies and your sister." Komachi must have reached the hospital by now as the inspector told me. I quickly picked up my phone and saw the address of the hospital and other details mailed to me. But first, I need to know how she is doing.

"How is Komachi, Grandpa?"

"She is in a coma, son. The doctors did their best to get her to consciousness, but she is still not responsive. "Said Grandpa as he seemingly started to relive that pain.

That was the last thing I wanted to hear. My parents are no more, and my sister is in a coma. This is one of the worst things that could happen to any human. I really need to see her to be sure that she is alright.

"I'll be going to her."

"Okay. We will stay here and take care of the paperwork and the cremation. "Grandpa finished.

"Thank you Grandma, Grandpa." I bid them farewell and went upstairs to dress up. I took my white T-shirt and put on an unbuttoned dark blue polo. I wore my jeans, and took my phone with me. I left immediately. I grabbed my bicycle and stormed off towards the hospital.

* * *

When I reached the hospital and went to her room, I saw the image that would forever be carved on my memories. This feeling of dread, was this how Komachi felt when I was hospitalized?

I saw her on the bed with a number of tubes attached to her. The tubes went on to a number of machines which showed graphs and details about some incomprehensible numbers. I know for one that these machines are keeping her alive.

The glow coming from the morning sun struck her face. Her fair skin was complimented by the light color. The ambience gave off a feeling of melancholy. It was as if her whole being was that of a tragic ending.

I sat down next to her. Seeing her like this broke me, and I started to tear up. I silently cried for hours by her side. After those hours, the nurse came inside the room, and told me that this was the end of visiting hours. Hey… isn't this too early?

I went home only to find that my grandparents had taken care of the funeral and went home.

* * *

The day flew by in a flash. When I got recomposed myself, it was already 8 PM. I started thinking about random topics to divert my mind. I thought about school, and it instantly struck me that I don't want a bunch of riajuus surrounding me and ushering me with their nonsensical consolations. I grabbed my phone and dialled Hiratsuka-sensei's number. In these kind of situations, I know it was her who lent me a shoulder to lean on.

"Hello, Sensei?" I started. Instead of a reply, I heard mild sounds of someone crying. She cares for me this much? I think I underestimated her as just a violent teacher. She has a really caring side too and I know it.

"I'm really sorry about your family, Hikigaya." She finally replied with a somber tone.

"No need to apologize, Sensei. It's not your fault."

"I know, Hikigaya, but still… I am really sorry. If you need anything, just call me! I will do anything in my power…"

"I told you, its fine, Sensei. Well, I do have a small favour to ask of you."

"Tell me, Hikigaya! Say anything!" I am glad that someone cares about me, but this is not the time to get all sentimental.

"…Sensei, can you not tell anyone about what happened to my family? I'm sure no one even knows me, but still, can you?" Before replying, Sensei gave out a soft sigh.

"I get what you are trying to say, but what about Yukinoshita and Yuigahama? Don't they have the right to know?" She has a point. They are the only ones in school or anywhere that aren't just mere acquaintances; at least to me. However, still, I don't want them to know.

"Not even them, Sensei."

"…I get it. If you don't want to come to school, don't worry. I'll handle the paperwork." Sensei softly replied. She really is very caring. I'm wondering on why she isn't married yet.

"Thank you for understanding, Sensei. And, no. I'll come to school. I can't let my studies suffer."

Honestly, this was merely an excuse. To what? I don't even know myself. Maybe I just need someone's company. Ironic huh?

"Alright… take care, Hikigaya." I heard Sensei mutter as I end the call.

I went straight to my bed without even thinking about eating anything but couldn't sleep the whole night. Everything kept revolving around my brain, and immense pain hit me in the chest. After a few minutes, I was able to find the urge to sleep.

* * *

Next day, I woke up late. The reason? It was obvious. My cute little sister Komachi used to wake me up with a cute smile on her face, and made me breakfast. But now, there is no Komachi, nor is there an old married couple arguing about something trivial. It was just me. I guess I am a complete loner now.

Today's homeroom went as expected. No one even knew what happened to me, with the exception of Miura. She was looking at me with a pained expression. During lunch she even tried to talk to me but I just sped up and went to my lunch spot. So he _is_ her father, after all.

After homeroom ended, I pondered on whether I should go to the club or not. Maybe they knew but that doesn't matter, for the thing that matters is whether I would be able to hold my normal self or will do something that I'll regret later.

I was walking really slowly but when I reached the door I stopped as I heard their voices coming from inside.

It was Yukinoshita "Yuigahama-san, Where is that thing? Aren't you supposed to bring him with you?" I could not believe what my ears just heard, guess I need to stay here a bit longer.

"I'm sorry, Yukinon, but he wasn't in the class, so I thought he left already…" I guess they don't know yet.

"I can't believe it. Hikigaya-kun really has no tact whatsoever. Coming here merely to solve requests, I thought he would have at least have the decency to come early." As Yukinoshita spoke, I heard Yuigahama make an audible gasp.

"I agree, Yukinon! I come to the club so I could just be with you and leave the problem solving to him!" They shared a soft giggle. I am completely alone, after all. Thank you for the reality check, you two.

The same question appears in my mind as yesterday 'Why me? What have I done to deserve such a life?'

I decided to go inside when the voices have died down. As I came in, I saw Yukinoshita sipping tea from her cup and Yuigahama using her phone. Bringing the tea cup down from her mouth, Yukinoshita began to speak.

"Why are you late, Hikigaya-kun? Were you targeting someone with your rotten eyes?" She said with a mischievous grin. I ignored her and sat on my chair. I took out my book and started reading. From my peripheral vision, I saw her making an insulted face, and it was not long before she talked again.

"Are your ears rotten as well? Didn't you hear my question? Why were you late?"

I ignored her once again. Now even Yuigahama was looking at me with a puzzled face and Yukinoshita made an ever more offended face. My patience is running low.

"Hikigaya-kun!" she said with a loud voice, though not loud enough to be called a shout and invite unwanted attention.

 _That's fucking it._

I slammed my book on the table and glared right in her eyes

"Shut up." Both of them were dumbstruck, but Yukinoshita immediately recovered and replied.

"Don't you have any manners? Didn't your parents teach you how to talk to people properly?"

Parents? Parents...

"You can't just shut up, can you?"

"How dare you talk to me like that? You rotten-"

I stood up from my chair.

"See you later."

I picked up my stuff and barged out of the door leaving their mouths wide open with shock. I aimed to stop coming to club for a while. - I don't know if this is the right thing to do, nor would I know any soon. However, that was what I _wanted_ to do. Anything else doesn't matter.

* * *

I left the school and went to a roof of some random apartment building and leaned on the edge.

 _What's in it for me living, anyway?_

I started climbing the edge, but was interrupted.

I heard a scream from an alley adjacent to the building I was planning to jump off on. I didn't know anything, but I know I ran with all my strength down the stairs. As I went to the alley, I was greeted by a scene I could never let pass by.

A familiar blonde-haired girl entered my sights. Drills on both sides, and piercing green eyes. There was no doubt. That girl is Miura. She was surrounded by goons. Their eyes were filled with lust. I could see everything slowly. It's as if I was fated to be here.

Slowly, I saw one of them stretching his hand towards Miura's breasts. Before I knew it, I started to think of saving her.

 _Even if it was illogical._

There were three goons in total. One standing near a pole. The second was standing near a metal rod. The third was nearing Miura.

I could break the arm of the first, grab the metal rod and hit the second with it.

I ran.

I used the pole to break the arm of the first one. I ran towards the metal rod, and hit the second one, enough to knock him unconscious. By the time I dealt with the two, the last one noticed what I did and immediately charged towards me. I tried to hit him with the metal rod on my hands, and punch him in the stomach, but he was able to render all my attempts futile. I guess he is the strongest of the bunch.

Before I knew it, he punched me in the gut.

I felt the taste of iron as blood gushed out of my mouth. The only thing I could do was shriek in pain. I couldn't maintain my hold on the rod anymore. As a last resort, I tried to punch him again, but my wrists were tightly caught and twisted them; making me shriek louder.

By then, luck was on my side. From my fading vision, I saw a few people coming towards us to see what was happening. I guess screaming worked. Seeing them, the last man ran away, leaving his 'friends' lying on the cold, concrete floor. My vision completely faded, and I knew that I was becoming unconscious. The bright glow of the sun didn't compliment what had happened in this alley at all. I get the feeling of dread, and, surprisingly, satisfaction.

Before I lost consciousness, I was able to hear a voice.

Strangely, that voice calmed my mind.

Strangely, that voice eased my pain.

Strangely, I liked that voice.

"Hikio…"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, I am the one who wrote the Broken beyond Repair fic if you have read it. I read all the reviews and finally got to the decision that it was not going anywhere. It was just going to turn out shit. So I took a few suggestions out of them and modified the story and FINALLY got a beta (Aqua-sama) lol and a really good one too. Hope you guys and gals like this chap. I hope you will wait for it.**

 **Beta Reader A/N (Aqua-sama)**

 **A/N: Yo. I'm a beta reader for grammar issues (though I might add my opinion occasionally). Fixing grammar is all I can boast about, after all. Hehe. My writing is horrible, so at least I have this to help even just a little bit.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pain.

Pain can be of many kinds and can happen anywhere. Pain may be caused through some physical injury like in the state I am, or can be caused by immense emotional or mental stress. That kind of pain hits the chest with immense force strong enough to knock a person out of their senses and on the ground. The emotional stress pain may be caused by immense depression, distress, or the pain of losing someone dear to you.

Surviving this solely depends on the person. For both kinds, if he wants to live, and he has the ability to do so, then he will. Strangely, that's how the world works. And, now…

I, Hachiman Hikigaya, am currently going through both immense physical and mental pain at the same time, but the blond-haired woman sitting by me does not share the same thoughts and is currently vigorously shaking my body to wake me up.

"Get up, Hikio!"

Finally, I decided to give in to her demands and stated trying to get up, but the only thing I could do was open my eyes. I thought my whole body had given in to the urge of staying unconscious 'till death, but she forced me out of it.

"Get up Hikio, please don't leave me…" the voice spoke softly.

I opened my eyes slowly. Through my blurry vision, I saw her face covered with long lines of water, continuously being replenished by her eyes. It was the afternoon, and the sun was directly facing us. All sounds outside the room were muffled, leaving the two of us in silence. Her face being illuminated by the sun just made me look at her more. I swear I felt a tinge of sadness upon seeing the scene.

 _Why is she crying for me?_

I used up all the energy I had left in me to try to get up, but couldn't do better. She slightly smiled at the scene. Not the usual smile that gives a dominating aura, but the one she was sporting right now was nothing but a calm, sweet, and even a cute one. She helped me to sit up and, in a flash, and embraced me tightly. I wanted to put my hands around her to return the embrace, but my body refused to do so. Or was it my mind? I couldn't do anything, so I just resorted to patting her head like an idiot. I-It's just that I used to do it to Komachi! Don't get any wrong ideas!

I couldn't do anything but be shocked by the sudden turn of events.

She finally let me go after what seems like ages and looked at me. Her green eyes that can casually burn someone to ashes with a glare were looking so soft that I couldn't take my eyes away from it. We kept staring into each others eyes until I decided to break the awkward silence.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Just a couple of minutes…" She replied. Just a couple of minutes and they felt like a couple of centuries to me. In just a couple of minutes, she managed to cry so much that it ruined her makeup.

 _A couple of minutes is pretty long._

"Thank you for saving me Hikio."

"No need to thank me, Miura. Anyone would have done just that. I was just at the spot by chance." I asked with an aim to inform her that it was all an act of normalcy.

Something hit me. Doesn't she live in the opposite direction where my house is? Why the hell is she here? There is no mall or anything like that for a mile in this direction, so there is no need for her to be at this place; at an alley, no less.

She broke my chain of thoughts with a massive shake of my shoulders.

"Why Hikio Why?" She frantically exclaimed. "Why don't you accept your credit even once? You put you life on stake to save mine! Why?"

"As I've said, Miura, anyone would have done the same if they were in my place. I just happened to be at the roof of a near building, and heard a scream." I replied, assuming that the shouting would attract some people outside. Tch, this is embarrassing. "Also can we go somewhere else? We are getting unwanted attention here."

She looked at me with an expression which was a mixture of anger, embarrassment, and determination. I did not know this kind of face was even possible. It felt out of place, but somehow, it also felt natural. Why?

She helped me get up and we went to a nearby park. The walk to the park was uneventful. We didn't spare each other any glances; at least that was what I thought. I just kept my gaze onto random things around us. As we got farther away from the hospital, the people were also lowering in number. The sun is nearing the horizon; it was nearly sunset. I looked up. I gazed into the orange-hued sky. At that moment, I wondered.

 _Why is the sky empty?_ **[1]**

* * *

She took me to an unoccupied bench near the artificial pond of the park and we sat there. There were very few people. The only sounds that reached our ears were the rustling of the leaves, the sounds coming from the gust of the wind, the movement of water on the pond, and the chirping of birds. The awkward silence from the alley was back, and so was a feeling in me to break it. I still had something bothering me, though.

"By the way, Miura, why were you in that alley in the first place? Isn't your house supposed to be on the opposite side?" As I inquired, her eyes widened. She started to fidget as if she had done something wrong. After a few moments that she took to gather her self and her words, she replied.

"I was following you."

…

What? What the hell?

I wanted to interrogate her, but the way she was acting all guilty broke my determination. I should take it slow, I guess.

"Why were you following me Miura? Did you need anything from me?"

"I was following you because I had the feeling you were going to do something wrong!" She replied, practically shouting once again. "When I saw you rushing out of the school in the opposite direction at an odd time, I got suspicious! I didn't expect you to do so, but the way you put your foot over the edge, I got the feeling that you might consider committing suicide!"

I was at a loss of words. My mouth was slightly agape, and my eyes are wide.

"You are right, Miura." Her eyes widen in shock "I was going to commit suicide if I didn't hear your scream."

"But, why? Why would you do that?" She asked with a worried expression.

"You ask me why? I think you know what happened to my family. The inspector who called me was your father, right? What do I have to live now? Komachi is in the hospital. My heart breaks by just seeing it. My parents are no more. Even the damned service club which I considered my last hope was gone. I went there just to hear that I was a mere tool. What more do I have to live for?" I replied with a tinge of despair. I hadn't planned to show it, but it seems like I wasn't able to bottle everything.

She was shocked at my sudden outburst of emotions.

 **Third Person POV**

Yumiko could not believe what she was hearing. The burden that the world had brought upon the young man sitting next to her was monstrous. With the way he had been treated ever since the start of high school, or even before that, he had now been finally broken down and pushed into despair.

She realized that he had lived a far more troubled and harder life than she had. Despite that, he managed to hide it in a way that even the one closest to him could not understand his pain. However, now, everything had taken a toll on him. He was done. It was like the final blow for him. He had broken down into pieces. He needed someone to pick them up and join them again, or he would be lost forever, or so that's what she believes.

She decided that she had to be that someone. She owed him a lot; she owed him her life.

With surprisingly little effort, she slid closer to him and slipped her arm into his, leaning her head on his shoulder.

She felt him tense at the contact, clearly not expecting it. She rather enjoyed it. For someone as predictable as Hikigaya who flinched even at the slightest contact of a female, to be caught off guard was obvious. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"If you wish to honor you parents and sister for whatever they have done 'till now for you and taken care of you, then don't die. Live for their sake instead." Yumiko spoke. It was something she had heard from someone dear to her before. That particular sentence was what kept her from giving up on anything.

These words hit him like a speeding bullet train. He lost all that he was thinking just a second ago.

He remembered Komachi, waking him up with a cute smile, making delicious breakfast for him, teasing him by adding tomatoes in them, dealing in Komachi points all the time. He remembered his parents, giving into corporate slavery to fulfill his and his sister's demands and providing them a good life. He still remembers how the couple get into an argument, and laugh it off after a while.

To him, everything that was happening was illogical. The reason to live that he was given was making no sense. He didn't understand. Even so…

He had finally decided. He will not die but will live for their sakes. No one knows, not even him, why he had done so, but he did.

She looked up to him when she heard him release a deep breath, his hot breath tickling her ears. The contact made her flustered; she fidgeted embarrassingly. Who knew Yumiko's ears were that sensitive? The deep breath was akin to that of someone who had kept a massive amount of emotion in it released all at one time before relaxing and letting a genuine smile grace is features for the first time.

She had never seen such a smile coming from him. It was not one those creepy smiles he forced out of him. There was something different about this smile, and it made her heart skip a beat. Whether it's true, or it's just her eyes, it looked pure to her.

They both closed their eyes and stayed like this for a long time. Hikigaya woke up first and noticed it was already pretty late so he decided to gently shake her awake and escorted her home.

The walk back went without a word, a comfortable silence between the two.

* * *

 **Hachiman POV**

We finally reached her house, basking in comfortable silence. That is, until she spoke.

"Hikio, give me your phone." What? What is this about asking for the phone suddenly? Is there any need to exchange phone numbers? I did not want to make her angry, so I _reluctantly_ complied. I handed over the phone to her.

She then began typing at light speed and handed him the phone back. How the hell are the girls able to type this fast? Are they born typing geniuses? I never managed to get anywhere close to that speed even though it's my phone. She then took out her phone and started typing again.

Hey, aren't there things called 'wireless signals' or something? Or was it Bluetooth? Whatever it is, isn't that way easier?

Soon enough, I got a text. I opened it to see her name saved as Yumiko. The message read: 'Meet me at the school roof tomorrow during lunch break. Don't forget.'

Leaving me flabbergasted and not giving me any time to recover, she stormed off inside her house. I was going to ask which school building, but she was gone before I knew it. What was that all about?

I started to go home, picking up some fried chicken on the way for my dinner. Hell, I hadn't eaten anything for two days straight.

After dinner, I laid on my bed recalling what had transpired today.

 _Damn, that sure was a long day._

* * *

 **[1]: A reference to 'The Doctor Blake Mysteries'. Season 2 Episode 9: The Sky is Empty**

 **A/N**

 **Well the second chapter is done guys. Hope you like it. Please leave suggestions and constructive criticism at pm or in reviews. I really do appreciate it and thank you for all the follows and favs in just one day.**

 **Beta (Aqua-sama) is just too tired to write an A/N lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep.

Sleep is the most preferred thing done by lazy people, but I am not lazy. I am an energy conserver, so I know that excess sleep can lead to various consequences like being woken up with a fall by the bed as someone pulled the sheets and also getting punched in the gut at school by an extra violent teacher I have. But now, there is no one to wake me up except my phone, so I expected myself to be late, and so I was.

I woke up at 8 and was already extremely late as homeroom would start ten minutes from now. I hurried out of my bed and ran into the shower. Despite the pleasure I feel while letting the hot water trickle my body, I knew there was no time for such things. I left for school on my bike and reached school late, only eating a toast as breakfast and expected to be punched in the gut.

The ride to the school was highly uneventful for me, but, for the passing bystanders, it must be amusing to see a person pedalling as hard as if his life was on stake. I reached school when homeroom was just about to start and closed my eyes; expecting a punch. Getting no pain in a gut for a couple of seconds, I finally opened my eyes to her glaring at me with immense anger.

Huh? You're _that_ angry for just getting late? What the hell is wrong with you, sensei? You will never get married if you get angry at trivial things like that.

 _Wait, she did not punch me even after being that angry, so maybe this is about something else._

"Meet me after class, Hikigaya." She said with anger in her voice. I felt a huge fear wave going throughout my body and shuddered. That was crazy. She then turned away and entered the class to start the homeroom. I was still frozen in place shocked by sensei's sudden change of demeanour. Somehow, I recovered and sat on my chair.

I felt 'god's gaze' piercing my back. **[1]**

As I looked towards the direction, intending to decipher the location of the source, I found a pair of green eyes staring at me with immense softness; Miura. However, as soon I looked back towards those captivating eyes, she immediately looked away, leaving the rest of the face with a tinge of red.

I could also feel Yuigahama's stare, but decided to ignore it. I don't want to talk to those two anytime soon.

Throughout the homeroom, I could feel some eyes constantly trying to give me a glance carefully so as to avoiding getting scolded by Hiratsuka-sensei for not paying attention in the class.

The feeling was infuriating, but, somehow, I managed to let it pass by.

* * *

After her class ended, I followed her out of the room. She was still angry. I could notice it while she was teaching as she just destroyed a few students for lacking off in the class, leaving everyone dumbfounded. I was really scared of her; not the kind of scared to get punched in the gut, but the kind of scared that is strangely mixed with confusion. As soon we reached a good distance away from the class, she spoke.

"Hikigaya, what did you do in club yesterday?"

 _So this is what it was all about._

Everything became clear to me as glass. It was like a big puzzle got solved in front of me in no time. I felt immense anger. I didn't expect that they would resort to such childish tactics to get me back; as if to get her tool back in place. After all I've heard, I was getting to hear that it was my fault? Seeing sensei, the only wise thing to do would be to apologize.

"Sorry, sensei." I replied in an indifferent tone. I didn't mean to let my disinterest slip. Judging by her increasingly annoyed look, she was definitely not satisfied with that.

"You're sorry? That's it? I know what you are going through, but this does not give you the right to shout at Yukinoshita!"

' _You can't just shut up, can't you?_ 'was what I said to her yesterday. Weren't they exaggerating?

 _Should I tell her about what I heard yesterday?_

I decided not to in order to avoid destroying the image they have in front of sensei. I just need to avoid them as much as I can. This would be the best for everyone. Maybe I won't be able to control myself next time like I was able to do yesterday. I should come up with something pretty quickly.

"I am sorry, sensei. It was just our usual, normal banter, and it got the best of me. I wasn't able to control myself. I am going to take some time off from the club. Can you tell them that?" Her angry expression turned into the one of shock and her jaw dropped. What's there to get shocked about?

"Hikigaya, I can tell that you are lying. Tell me the truth, _now_." How the hell? I guess I am a bad liar. Even so, I can't tell her the truth yet. I should let her find it out on her own.

"It is what happened, sensei." She was now getting irritated, so I just decided to leave before she makes me spill the truth.

"I have to go attend class. Tell them I won't be back to the club for a while." Saying this I was about to turn but, now, she was looking at me with immense worry on her face. How the hell can she change her moods so fast? Hulk angry to motherly caring in a split second? Is this even possible?

I guess she figured out that something is wrong. I can't blame her for that I am a really terrible liar.

"Hikigaya, you better be back before it's too late."

It is already too late sensei.

I just nodded and went back to class.

* * *

Lunch break came. I got up from my seat, and started walking towards the cafeteria to buy some shitty food.

 _As if I have an option._

I suddenly remembered that Miura had invited me to the roof at lunch. I still haven't asked her which rooftop it was, so I decided to go to the roof of the special building as it was the tallest of the bunch. I could easily find out where she would be.

I walked through the empty hallways. I managed to find an alternate route towards the roof. I definitely don't want to pass by _that_ room. The lack of noises only served to alleviate my uneasiness. I didn't want to meet anyone at all. Maybe except Miura.

I reached the roof of the special building. As I opened the door, I felt the cool breeze brush past my body. The glare from the sun kissed my skin as it always does every time I wake up. I looked towards the spot just a few steps in front of me, and there sat a figure of a woman.

Miura.

Her cheeks were flushed, and was continuously mumbling to herself. As the breeze came once more, my and her hair fleeted in synchronization. What's with this romantic-comedy atmosphere?

Well, at least she's already here. That's great, since I don't have to check other roofs now!

I then noticed that the person I was looking at was throwing daggers at me with a crazily strong glare. I did not even know that this kind of a glare was possible.

She suddenly said with her voice laced with venom. I think.

"Why are you late, Hikio?" Why won't I be late? You didn't even tell me which roof I had to go to!

"I was buying lunch and figuring out which roof you wanted me to come to." Her face immediately got red at that. I'm not that dense. She realized her mistake, and got embarrassed for it.

"O-Oh, my bad…" Stop stuttering. I didn't accuse you of anything. It's okay to forget about things sometimes. We are only human, you knooooooow? Damn that sly fox.

"No problem. Now that I'm here, care to explain what you needed from me?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. You said that you brought lunch from the cafeteria, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did, but what about it?"

"Give it to me." She said as she showed me her right hand's palm. Huh?

"But, why?"

"Just give it to me." She retorted with a condescending tone. What's with her? Is she going to give me lunch? I gave my lunch to her. It was just a sandwich…

She grabbed it, or maybe the more apt term is snatched it. Crumpled it, or maybe the more apt term is rendered it uneatable by destroying it and putting it inside her bag.

What the hell?

"That was my lunch woman!" I frantically shouted. Damn right! What am I supposed to eat now!? You better give me lunch!

"Yes it _was,_ but now this is." She said as she pulled out a couple of bento boxes from her bag and handing one of them. I just can't seem to understand this girl even a bit. Every single time she shows off a new persona of hers. But still, making a bento for me is kind of over the top. I was just joking with my thoughts earlier. I really didn't expect her to give me one. Well, maybe I should have. She has this weird motherly attitude to her, after all.

Wait a minute.

Is this woman planning to kill me? She just gave me two heart attacks in less than two minutes!

She immediately got flustered after she realized what she said.

"Don't misunderstand…" she faked a cough before continuing. "Thisisonlyasathanksforyesterday." She mumbled so fast, I would've missed it if she said it any faster.

"You already did more than enough, Miura. There was no need for this." I replied. It really was unnecessary. She was the person who gave me a shoulder to lean on, and the motive to live on for my family. It may not seem like a big deal to her, but it kind of brought my thoughts together.

"It was not enough, Hikio. Just hurry up and eat it, or lunch break will be over." Now that she has destroyed my lunch, I have no choice but to accept her bento. There's no other reason I can think of. At least, I don't want to. Hey, but wait…

"My lunch was worth my money!" She replied with an irritated look.

"So, what? You want to eat a crappy sandwich instead of homemade bento? Are you that big of an idiot, Hikio?"

I couldn't think anything to answer her accusation. She kinds of reminds me of Yukinoshita for that matter. Damn, she can be really scary when she wants to be.

"Tch. Whatever." She smirks. I opened the box. It was a traditional Japanese bento with no western crap. Just how I like it. It consisted of eggrolls, pork cutlets and curry rice. What a heavenly combo! Definitely worth 8000 Hachiman points! I grabbed the chopsticks and picked up a pork cutlet and ate it. I was, flabbergasted. The taste of the cutlet, the juiciness of each bite, it was… _pure heaven!_

Miura was looking at me as if she was expecting something out of me. Maybe she wants a compliment for her mother who did the hard work of preparing two heavenly bentos.

"Your mother surely makes some delicious food, Miura." She looked at me with shock. So it was not her mother? Maybe by the chef?

My chain of thoughts was broken by a sudden shout.

"I made it, you damn bastard!" There comes the third heart attack. This women surely seems like she came here to kill me!

"You cook this good?" I asked, unable to hide the surprised tone in my voice.

"I don't cook this good. I took help from my mother." Damn, she is acting all dere-dere.

 _Don't play with my heart like that!_

"But… weren't you the one who said cooking will spoil your nails back at Chiba village?"

She looked like she had been caught red handed, or I should say, red faced. But I digress. She is the fire queen and I am just a poor commoner wanting to be pampered by the caring queen.

"Just eat it, will you? Or else, I'll make you give it back to me if you have a problem with it. I won't mind eating two boxes of my delicious food." See that, ladies and gentlemen? That's how a mouse gets crushed by a tiger. A fitting example.

"Yes, ma'am. I understand." I replied, _stoically_. No, actually, I was terrified. She smirks.

The rest of the lunch break was rather uneventful except for our occasional bantering. Whatever we talked about, we really just had to make a big deal out of it, eh?

Having finished our food, we took out our beverages. She brought some kind of juice. I, on the other hand, brought out the best of the best: MAX Coffee! Warm, as I like it. I really need to find the inventor of this coffee and show him my gratitude for making the best beverage possible for human beings.

I was enjoying my drink thoroughly, enjoying the peaceful silence we were in until she spoke again.

"From now own, come here every lunch break." Huh? I don't like where this is going.

"What for?"

"To have lunch, you idiot. What else?" She glared at me

"I will make lunch for you. You can just pocket your money or something." she then said with an averted gaze.

There comes my fourth heart attack. Still…

 _Thank you very much!_

I have never seen a person as unpredictable as this girl. Maybe. However, there was one thing still bothering me.

"That's… actually fine and all, but what about your Hayama and your clique? " I asked

She was left speechless at this. Maybe she did not consider the consequences, or, worse, she ignored them. She fidgeted, most probably figuring out what to say and how to handle the situation. With a sudden look of determination, she replied.

"I'll handle them. As for you, just shut up and don't tell anyone about this, or you die." she said with fire in her eyes. I'm sure she will surely kill me or at least do something similar if I don't comply, so I have no other choice.

My decision was not only based of the life threat that I received, but also the fact that whatever her clique is, maybe it is, indeed, made up of the thing that I hated the most. That is, false relationships. Still, it means everything to her. This kind of thing has a tendency to destroy their status quota if it got out of control.

I simply nodded.

We both gathered our stuff and left for the classroom.

* * *

After the last class of the day, my instincts told me to go out of class and wait for Yuigahama by the corridor next to the class. It was my usual routine in the first place. However, from today and onwards, there was no need for that routine.

The orange glow gave out by the sunset filled the room. It certainly didn't fit the cheerful noises coming from the sickeningly youth-indulged humans around me. It was like adding nothing to anything. It just never adds up.

Having nothing else to do, I started looking around the class only to see most of the students leave for their clubs or houses and the rest chatting with their friends. The one group which stood out the most was Hayama's clique. There was something odd, and it was obvious. Yuigahama was not acting as cheerful or interested as she normally did; whether it was genuine or fake.

I glanced at her for only less than a second, but it was enough for me to realize that Yuigahama was trying to get away from the clique to talk to me.

I decided to activate one of my 108 loner skills: false sleep. I put on my earphones quickly, and, well, pretended to sleep.

Soon enough, Yuigahama approached me and started blabbering about me coming back to the club. There is no **goddamn** way I am going to go back to that place again, Gahama-chan. Please leave me alone. Damn, she's annoying as hell. She doesn't even get the gist that I am not interested and keeps on blabbering.

I just secretly turn up the volume.

After a few minutes, which felt like hours to me, she finally gave up and went away. Probably to fulfil her Yuri fantasies with Yukinoshita. A few minutes after that, I got up and started to leave. I need to visit Komachi today.

As soon as I left the classroom, I found Miura standing by the doorframe.

"Why were you ignoring Yui?" she inquired.

"Ah, you noticed." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Are you a fool Hikio? Anyone could see through it if they pay even just a little bit of attention! Yui was continuously speaking, and any human being could have been woken up that sort of noise!"

Tch. My 108 skills probably need recalibration. Most of them have been rendered useless in front of people.

"I told you, didn't I? I told you that they both were using me like a tool all this time to solve their requests. Why should I listen to her? Why should I go back there? Only to be used again?" Her response was immediate.

"I know Hikio, but what if it's a misunderstanding? What if it was just a joke? You have to give them a chance." She said in a motherly and calming tone which strangely dissolved away my anger without even me noticing it. How can this woman manipulate me?

"I will think about it." I don't want to jump to conclusions just now so that I might regret later.

"Good enough for me." She said with a smile. "You going home now?" These kind of smiles tend to get the best of me and try to bring back my nauseatingly optimistic past self.

"No, I was going to the hospital to see my little sister."

"Okay… Bye, Hikio."

"Yeah. See you around."

* * *

I walked the concrete floor of the sidewalks in the streets of Chiba. I spared the people that passed by me a quick glance, though no one ever returned the gesture. Their conversations were such a bore, my ears started to perceive all of it as inconceivable noise. That, and the honking of cars, the sound of their engines, their wheels sliding against the road, and the background noises coming from the city filled the air.

As I neared the hospital, the surroundings clearly became quieter than before. It was expected. People have that sense of understanding that you shouldn't be noisy in these kinds of places.

I reached the hospital, and immediately informed the staff behind the counter that I was going to visit my little sister. I started to walk to Komachi's private ward.

The walk was monotonous. Other than the rattling of wheels and the gloomy expressions of the people, there was nothing worth listening. The hallways were engulfed with the color of blue-green having no windows for the sunlight to enter. It reminded me of the horror movies I used to watch back in middle school. I simply have no time for it now.

I reached the door I visited last time. Without hesitation, I put my grip on the metal knob, and twisted it. As I opened the door, I saw Komachi again. The scene that made me lose my composure last time was still present. The tubes and machines that were keeping her alive was still there. The machines still showed those random numbers that I fail to comprehend. It was as if time had stopped to move in this room.

I sat down on the stool next to her and started talking. Talking about the day, and the usual things we talked about. Maybe she could at least hear me.

I am living for her sake now, so why not tell her all about it?

* * *

 **[1]: A reference to Chaos; Head. 'God's gaze' is that kind of feeling that anyone could sense. It's like someone, or something, was staring into your very being. It was like you are being watched. This was repeatedly used in the VN/anime.**

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, back with another chapter. Hope you like it. Forgive me if you think 8man is acting OOC as it maybe sometimes intentional but mostly won't be intentional. If you can notice here, 8man is in the recovery phase here. I also tried to make the chapter a bit longer, as many of you requested. See you next time.**

 **A/N (Aqua-sama)**

 **I'm actually liking the story. It also makes me even more determined to fix the grammar. I hope everyone else also does. Here's chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yukinoshita POV**

The orange hue given out by the sunset filled the clubroom. Except for the occasional shouting coming from the members of the soccer club, there was dead silence. That, reading a book, and sipping tea is one of the things I look forward to.

Yuigahama-san is late today. She's probably trying to ask Hikigaya-kun to come to the club today, although I highly doubt that he would. He has probably made up his mind this time.

Soon enough, the teacup that I was holding was now devoid of the drink. I started reading the new English novel I had just purchased.

I heard the door slide open. As I looked towards the sound, I saw Yuigahama-san with a visibly gloomy expression.

"What's wrong, Yuigahama-san?" I asked out of concern.

"I tried to ask Hikki to come back to the club, but he just kept sleeping…" She replied. He must be taking an advantage of her being an airhead. He ignored Yuigahama-san.

I don't know what's wrong with Hikigaya-kun in the past couple of days. He had never acted like this before. He may be an unruly rotten animal, but he never rudely talks back or shout at us. That day, he left us flabbergasted by showing his anger without any barriers for once. Even so, he managed to leave the room without stirring chaos. He can control himself in such situations? What is he made of? But… what made him irate like this in the first place?

We occasionally banter. You could say that we banter almost every day, but it never made him even a bit like this. Our banter isn't even done to insult one another. It just happened to pass by us two as something we enjoy doing with each other.

Yesterday, when I started the banter, it was as if he was angry even before I said anything. What could be the reason for that? I know everyone in the school, vaguely. Even so, nobody in the school has the potential to make him that angry, as far as I know. I've never even seen him _that_ angry before.

Yesterday, after he stormed out of the clubroom, I complained to Hiratsuka-sensei about his behaviour. I may regret it, but she was the one of the only two that I know who can bring him back on track; the other I assume to be Nee-san.

However, this time, even Sensei was helpless. She was immensely angry at him for shouting at me, but her anger could not stand long against him. In the end, she was fruitless. He completely ignored her words, and notified us through her that he would not come to the club anytime soon. That's when I finally tried to grasp the situation. Something is seriously wrong with him. Sensei was looking at me with a guilty look as if she is holding something up, and couldn't tell us about it because of something. I wanted to ask her to open up, but I couldn't. She just looked too helpless that I just couldn't help but sympathize. Maybe I could get something from her after she regains her composure.

After I heard from Yuigahama-san about how Hikigaya Kun ignored her completely in class by sleeping, I knew that he was pretending to sleep. He must have listened to most of what she said, but still chose not to respond.

What could have made him like this? One of the strongest and smartest person I know; acting as if he is not in control of himself.

What could have made him angry like that?

I started by recalling what happened to him during the day.

Nothing special, as told by Hiratsuka-sensei. What about after class? Knowing him, he would directly come here without any change in directions, for he wants to _conserve his energy_ as so he speaks. The path he always takes is completely deserted; devoid of any human at that time as most of the students are in the club or gone home. He was late on that day, so the chances of him meeting someone is even lower. Maybe he heard something…?

As I thought that, I unknowingly thought of my conversation with Yuigahama-san.

" _I can't believe it. Hikigaya-kun has no tact whatsoever. Coming here merely to solve requests, I thought he would at least have the decency to come early."_

" _I agree, Yukinon! I come to the club so I could just be with you and leave the problem solving to him!" We shared a soft chuckle._

My eyes widen ever so slightly.

No, he couldn't have heard this. Even if he did, we were just joking. How could he take this seriously? I didn't even hear any footsteps coming towards the club before him coming in the first place.

This was the reason for all of this? But, something is off. I trust him enough to see through this and know that it was a joke. He is not that much of an idiot for that matter. Then, why didn't he?

Something is wrong with him. Maybe Komachi-san knows.

I took out my phone from my bag and called his little sister's number.

" _The number you are dialling is currently switched off. Please try again later."_

Well, something is definitely wrong here. Chances are that Komachi-san's phone's battery is dead, but it is highly unlikely because of her nature after all.

I have no other choice but to ask Sensei now, and get her to spit out whatever she is hiding from us.

I stood up.

"Are you going somewhere, Yukinon?" Yuigahama-san asked. Well, I more or less expected her to ask me that.

"Yes, Yuigahama-san, I have to go talk to Hiratsuka-sensei about something." I replied.

"Can I come with you? We can go to that ice cream place I was talking about after that!"

She is still trying to make my mood better despite her current state. She may really be the most emotionally strong person between the three of us.

I should not tell her at all. True, she is a nice person, but if the information is sensitive… I can't take any risks after all. But I don't lie, or so that's what I believe. I have to think about something else.

"No, Yuigahama-san, I have to talk to Sensei alone. You can go home. We will visit that ice cream place next time." I spoke with a slight smile.

"Aw… okay, Yukinon. See you tomorrow."

She probably knows that I am going to talk to Sensei about Hikigaya-kun. She still doesn't want to interfere. The question is: why? Is it that she understands that I am not taking her because the information may be way too sensitive for a loudmouth like her? Well, she is not technically a 'rumour-spreader' like Isshiki-san, but her airhead nature more than compensates for her.

Leaving the club, I lock it and take the keys to Sensei. The walk to the staffroom felt like it was going on for ages. Still, I haven't seen anyone at all. Somehow, I felt a little isolated. Is it because I'm alone here, or because of something else?

I went to the staff room and knocked until I was given permission to enter. I walked towards Sensei and gave the keys back to her. She was clearly not happy. Maybe it's just me, but I think she's sad.

"Closing up early today?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. Take care." She said as she was about to turn around, but I immediately tried to catch her attention.

"Excuse me, Sensei."

"What, Yukinoshita?"

"I wanted to ask about something…"

"Yeah... go ahead."

"Did something happen to Hikigaya-kun?" I could see her face turning white in horror; her eyes were visibly wide. She really was aware of something.

Reluctantly, she spoke. As she did, I felt the other sounds get muted as if the world wanted me to hear this, and this alone.

"Something really bad has happened, Yukinoshita, but he doesn't want me tell anyone about it." Sounds like him; never wanting anyone to pity him. But, even so, I really need to get this information.

"Please tell me, Sensei. I may be able to help him." Her expression changed at that. Maybe she believes me. I need to help him out of whatever situation he is stuck in.

"Yukinoshita, are you sure that you can help him?"

"Yes. I am, Sensei." She got up and left the room, signalling me to follow her. We reached a deserted corridor, and she stood there with her head down, staring at the floor.

During the silence, the orange hue that the sunset gave out was dissipating; being replaced by a faint blue colour. Night was closing in. The shouting of the soccer players were no more; the sounds coming from the gust of the winds supplanting the former. It was as if we were the only souls in the world.

A few moments later, she let out a sigh, a sigh that was clearly moulded out of despair and regret, and started.

"Last Saturday… his family got into a car accident and his parents did not survive. The only survivor was his sister, who is in comatose, and currently in the hospital."

…

The floor seemingly slipped under my foot, and I felt like I was going to collapse. I put my hand against a wall to maintain my balance.

"I broke my promise. I know I shouldn't tell it to anyone, but…" Sensei said as she gave out another sad sigh.

I know I have never experienced such event for myself; her words were not accompanied by concrete evidence, yet those mere words shook me to the core. It was as if _I_ was the one who had my family face a tragedy. I don't feel any pity, nor any indifference. What is this feeling? I have never allowed myself to be deeply close with anyone. Yet, why?

To take in someone's pain as your own, I…

"I understand. Thank you for telling me, Sensei." I said as I walked away, leaving behind a remorseful woman.

* * *

 **Hachiman POV**

It has been a month after all that happened. Everything went normally. The school, lunch with Miura, ignoring Yuigahama, and visiting Komachi every day. The same goes for the weekends. I would stay by Komachi's side for the whole day if I don't have anything else to do.

The only thing that bothers me is Yukinoshita and her actions. A few days ago, she was set on bringing me back to the club. Yet, it is as if she forgot to do so. She no longer pulled any actions into my return.

I am pretty sure that I told Hiratsuka-sensei not to tell anyone about my family, so that might not be the case. It can also be that way, but that would make me hate them even more. I expect Yukinoshita to be able to figure that out. First use me like a tool and, when I leave, use sympathy as an excuse to get me back? How low can they possibly be?

The only thing I currently come to school for is the time I spend with Miura at lunchtime. It's really ironic for a loner like me to enjoy someone's company like that. Still, if it was anyone else, I may have stopped going there, but to her, I owed her big time.

She makes lunch for me every day. By lunch, I mean to say delicious, traditional Japanese food. Based on my food standards, nothing better than that is possible. Well, except for Yukinoshita's cooking, I guess? Miura's lunch is probably the only good meal I eat in a day.

Don't get me wrong, though. It isn't just the food. Her company somehow makes me feel at ease and helps me forget what happened to me. I don't know why, but it felt good to be with her. Sometimes I fear that my disgustingly optimistic middle school self may rise back again because of her.

Today, after homeroom ended, I follow my new found schedule of going to the roof of the special building. We agreed to go at separate times so as to prevent rumours from sprouting. And once they start, those _news_ will spread like wildfire. Everyone probably knows me as the 'jerk that made Sagami cry'. Not that I care, but I better not destroy Miura's reputation. Even I have my morals!

I reached the empty roof and sat on the cold, concrete floor, letting the sunlight hit my face and the wind sooth me. Moments later, Miura came up with a cloth bag in her hand.

"Sorry for being late, Hikio. Yui held me up with something." Typical of her. Typical reasoning; not that I feel that it is a lie, as Yuigahama has now become a slight nuisance to me for bothering me with her continuous blethering every day. I understand that they want their tool back, but Yuigahama's just practically spamming me.

"I don't mind." Why would I?

"Hikio, I need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah?" I think I already know what she's going to talk to be about.

"You need to give them a chance to at least justify themselves." That again? She asks me to go listen to them almost every day. What's up with these women?

"Maybe later, Miura. I have to go see Komachi today." I said. Using the same excuse I give to her every day. As expected, she doesn't seem convinced. She generally drops the topic, understanding my perspective, but this circumstance seemed to be different.

"It has been a month, Hikio. You have to talk to them. If you don't, you don't get lunch for a week!" She said, pulling out the most effective card she has: the lunch card, as she knows I treasure these lunches.

I could just simply ask her to not give me lunch for a week. It's not that I would die or anything, but seeing everything she has done for me until now, I have to give them a chance. I can, because someone gave me a reason.

"When Yukinoshita comes to me the next time, I will listen to her. Don't expect me to listen to Yuigahama, though. After what our conversations have become, I doubt I have the tact to talk to her again." Her face practically glowed upon hearing that. Why is she getting so happy at the point of me meeting the two of them? I can never really understand women. I guess troublesome women is redundant.

After eating lunch and going through the typical bit of banter we go through, we left for class.

* * *

The last class in the day did not bother me in anyway as my brain was constantly running in all directions, about my conviction of talking with Yukinoshita and Yuigahama.

After the class ended, I turned up the volume to rid my ears of Yuigahama's voice, and left for the shoe lockers after it ended. I had no clue of how I should talk to her now, especially after how I've treated her in the past few days.

I passed the students heading for home. As usual, the light from the sun penetrated the windows, making the hallways seem to be ripped of a romance novel's youthful atmosphere. Even if this was 'part of youth', I guess I should appreciate the warm feeling it gives me.

That feeling was short lived, or so I thought.

My eyes made contact with a pair of cold, blue ones. It contradicted its appearance, emitting a warm, fuzzy feeling.

It reminded me of orbs of green.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, I am back with an update. Thank you for your support. This one took a bit of time as I was unable to grasp Yukinoshita's character enough to just write her POV. So, I had to rewatch a bit of season 2 and then write it. Even after that, I wasn't any good and thus I took my last resort, taking help from my beta reader and finally , we came up with something that we think is readable for you guys. There will be really irregular updates starting from now, but never lose hope as I would always find something that forces me to write for you guys.**

 **Until next chapter**

 **A/N (Aqua-sama)**

 **Yukinon is so complex, I can't grasp her. Damn.**


End file.
